A conventional sports board, such as a slider, a bodyboard and the like, mainly comprises a foam core, a top layer, a bottom layer and side rails. Another conventional sports board generally comprises a foam core, a top layer and a bottom layer. In general, the foam core of the conventional sports board is made of expanded polyethylene foam material. The top layer is a laminated layer which comprises a polyethylene film and/or a polyethylene foam sheet. Furthermore, the bottom layer is also a laminated layer similar to the top layer and the polyethylene film applied to the bottom layer sometime is thicker than the top layer so as to improve its wear-resistance when the sports board is sliding on the snow or other different grounds. Regarding to the structure of the sports board, the top layer and the bottom layer are easily to come off
Additionally, colored graphics or patterns are imprinted on the top layer and the bottom layer of the sports board so as to improve the value and appearance of the sports board. However, the imprinted graphics are easily to fade and wear off due to the ultraviolet and frequently use outdoor. Therefore, the sports boards/sleds have enduring patterns and structures are in great demand.